Behind Closed Doors
by Angelo Del Ghiaccio
Summary: Hermione and Draco are planning a Anniversary party, and Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Harry and Ginny decide to eavesdrop and hear some very disturbing things... Please R&R,..FUNNY! Half sequal is out. Characters are tad OOC. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do notown Harry Potter.

I hope you have a ton of fun reading things, please review afterwards. It has been up before, but I had to edit the age thing. And I'm not quite sure how to do that except for the beginning...

Behind Closed Doors

Voldemort was dead; Blaise and Pansy were going out and were great friends with Harry and Ginny (who also were going out) and Hermione (who was going out with Draco). Ron is currently single, but looking.

"Ok, sure, I'll meet you all in the heads common room in 20 minuets! Bye! Oh, and the password is peaches and cream." Hermione said and rushed out of the Great Hall, with Draco following suit. The two of them were preparing for Harry and Ginny's First Anniversary Surprise Party. They were, after all, great friends.

Harry, Blaise, Ron, Pansy and Ginny noticed that Hermione and Draco were giving each other looks, so they decided to follow them…

But as soon as Hermione and Draco walked into the room, the portrait slammed shut, and so they decided to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting people. But what they heard was far from appropriate.

"Do you think we have the time to do this? I mean, we might get carried away." Draco said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we have the time to do this, now put this on. I specifically picked a nice color and scented too!" Hermione said.

Blaise and Pansy, started to giggle madly. In fact, this was the first time they had even acted so…out of wack. Pansy, made a mental note to ask Hermione for those later, smart girl- thinking ahead.

"Are you sure? They might be too small…" Draco said.

"Nah…They look better and have more…pizzazz, don't you think?" Hermione said.

All five heard quite a bit more shuffling around before Blaise and Pansy came to a conclusion. So right now, you would see five faces stuck to a portrait, two giggling madly and three people very confused, but the giggling stopped abruptly when something else was heard.

"Yay! Perfect, it looks great! But we aren't done yet!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, lets hurry up now..."" Draco said.

More shuffling was heard, but Hermione spoke once again.

"We've got everything! Now work it!" Hermione said.

"Aahh...now that's the right place, now work harder! Harder!" Hermione said.

"I am working hard enough! But it's not staying in!" Hermione said, slightly breathless.

"Fine, lets try again. One, two, three!" Draco said.

"I told you harder, faster. Now there you go!" Draco said. He gave a grunt of pride, giving his fiancé a kiss.

A groan was heard accompanying this and Harry, Ginny and Ron finally got the idea, blushing to an extent that only a Weasely could get. But they still listened to their friends…with no intent of stopping either. A baking spell was said, but the eavesdroppers paid no attention to that.

"Finally, it's done! Want to lick it?" Draco said.

"It's all nice and warm! I have to try it!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, of course…Wow, its tastes sooo good." A moan of delight accompanied this and Hermione sighed in contentment.

Ginny blushed, this was the kind of stuff she wanted to do with Harry, but was Hermione making the right choice? People at this age were hormone ridden, so was it safe to leave the two of them alone together? What if a professor walked in on them? That would be horrific!

"If this tastes so good, how come you didn't do this before? It's so cute! I can't believe that you could do this!" Hermione murmured.

Only people in love can say that kind of thing…Ron thought before getting slightly jealous of the situation his best and good friend were in.

"A master never reveals his own secrets!" Draco said, with a hint of cockiness.

After this, both Harry and Blaise decided that they would ask Draco later, they really wanted to know his secrets. Pansy on the other hand would have been yelling in the great hall that Draco and Hermione had lost their cough to each other, but that would have given them away…and there would be h to pay after that. Both Hermione and Draco could be very, very scary when they were mad. But all five of them heard something that shocked them all.

"Why did we do this in the basement? We could've done this in the kitchen, living room your bedroom or my bedroom. Yet you were so insistent on coming into the common room." Said Hermione.

"Well, we don't have to move anything or clean anything up, you know." Draco said.

"I get it! I guess that you didn't want our friends walking in on us, I mean, how horrible would that be?" Hermione explained.

At this, everyone listening in grimaced; this is what they did during 'head duties'? But all five of them heard something that shocked them all.

"We should have let the other have some too…You know, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Ron… the crowd." Hermione said.

Finally, Pansy, wanting to see what they were doing, said "Peaches and cream".

The portrait swung open. They were both sitting next to each other, fully clothed.

Both Hermione and Draco saw the portrait open and promptly yelled "surprise!"

"Wait, so what were you doing just now?" Pansy asked.

"Well, we decorated the common room for Harry and Ginny's Anniversary party. So, we blew up some balloons, but a few things got stuck, and then Draco and I, but mostly Draco, baked this absolutely divine cake! It's sooo good!" Hermione said, with a triumphant smile on her face, happy for accomplishing so much in so little time.

Pansy, Blaise and Ron felt incredibly dumb…well, so did Harry and Ginny, but a mixture of happiness for their party was added in too. So the party commenced, until a certain game was brought up. Dare, or dare.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny, Guys, do you want to play dare or dare? I'm sure we'll have a splendid time forcing each other to do things. Right?" Pansy said with a mischievous looking grin, something that could only mean a certain amount of good. But Pansy's eyes told us, do what I say or else…. So all of them were suckered into playing dare or dare…last time they played, I believe that Ginny had to slap Snape's butt (not something that would make Hogwarts: A History)…but every time is different, and there is nothing wrong with that.


End file.
